


Rose Petal Relay

by CoolyCakeCove



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Light-Hearted, Light-Hearted Mystery, Random - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolyCakeCove/pseuds/CoolyCakeCove
Summary: Hinata Hajime wakes up covered in rose petals and wants to know who did it. (Based on a story on this website 6 years ago)





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This idea is not mine. I read an adorable story and HAD to make a variant on it. Unfortunately, its fandom is really, really small, so you guys wouldn't know what I'd be talking about. Part 1 of 2

**Rose Petal Relay**

♥♥♥

Waking up to a talking, demonic bear is pretty bad. It's probably about as bad as a guy using the bathroom and another guy stands right next to first guy and says "hi" as if the bathroom was a place for talking. Waking up to a sweet scent followed by opening his blurry eyes to see dozens of rose petals scattered all over his bed and body is a bit more confusing to categorize.

On one hand, roses smell really nice and are calming. On the other hand, someone potentially snuck into Hinata's cabin and left a little surprise that typically lovers use. Either way, this whole thing has to be some kind of confession of love, but Hinata doesn't really want a relationship right now. He has more important things than love.

For example:

1) Mourn Togami's and Hanamura's untimely deaths.  
2) Find the traitor.  
3) Escape the island.  
Bonus) Kill Monokuma.

Love is probably number fourty-two out of four.

♥

Going about this whole "love" business, Hinata figures the girls will probably be more likely to do something that romantic. And what are those options?

Tsumiki Mikan, a bumbling nurse who cried the first time they met. Possibly needles and hospital fluids would be more romantic than roses.

Saionji Hiyoko, a tyrant lolita who would more than likely act like a tsundere and put fire ants in his bed.

Nanami Chiaki, a sleepyheaded and ditzy gamer girl who wouldn't go for roses at all. Not only does she not understand milk comes from cows, but she'd turn everything into a game like one of those otome games.

Mioda Ibuki would definitely write a love song for Hinata and skip the whole romance part.

Pekoyama Peko seems too cold and formal to go for something like roses. No, she'd challenge him to a battle for honor before anything. Same would go for Owari Akane.

But then there's Sonia Nevermind who just maybe could have done it. Or her rose petals would've been adorned with a golden trim and smell like royalty. Oh, to be a prince! How terrifying for the normal Hinata Hajime!

And there's Koizumi Mahiru. Well...it didn't seem impossible with her. She's probably the second most level-headed girl (somehow she sees good in that tyrant Saionji) and Hinata could trust his life in her hands...just as soon as she stops calling him a failure to men-kind.

Only two possible results? Hinata doesn't want do it - he might need to focus on the guys now.

Kuzuryuu, Nidai, and Tanaka aren't likely. They're less romantic and more like dorks (or jerks in Kuzuryuu's case).

Souda is, well...eh....He does love tanks, and...

And lastly Komaeda Nagito. Honestly, he's so unpredictable Hinata can't come up with an answer. But Nidai and Souda tied him up with ropes, as awful as that sounds.

Mustering his confidence, he speaks to Sonia first.

"Funny story. I woke up covered in rose petals. You wouldn't know anything, would you?"

The princess's eyes twinkle like that star in a song. "Oooooh, how romantic! I have watched several drama shows that feature that! Someone is quite smitten with you, Hinata-san! I command you find their identity!"

Her sudden order has Hinata salute and head off. After a couple of steps outside her house, he blinks. "Koizumi would definitely be calling me a wimp."

"Why would I do that? You're just 'unreliable Hinata' for now!"

He turns to greet the redhead with a plastered on smile. "Koizumi. Funny story. See, I woke up this morning covered in rose petals, and I was wondering if you might've done something about that...?"

Koizumi's face turns as crimson as her hair. "Wh-Why would I put rose petals in your bed?! All of our cabins are locked during the night, so someone would have to be creepy and climb through your window, or something...."

"Good point." Koizumi definitely wouldn't be that desperate. But what's with her red face and nervous gestures? "...so, what's up with you?"

Koizumi scowls, but her red cheeks weakens its affect. "W-Wow, way to go and be gentle about a girl's feelings! Ugh!" She looks away, biting her lip. "...could I...could I t-take a photo of that?"

"Of - of what?!"

"It's not like I've got a crush on you!" she shouts back. "I-I just know what'll make a really good photo! Whoever did it must've committed your serene face covered in romatic roses to their memory!" She holds her camera in a death grip. "I don't really care if it's you, I just want that picture."

(There goes rational Koizumi...)

Hinata, cherry-red, feels like a male model. He does not want to be male model. For girls, it's usually more attractive for them to wear more clothing that highlights their bodies. For men, the less, the better. It's probably why nurse outfits are much more attractive than highly revealing alternatives. But for male models, the only attractive things about them is their face, body (preferably unclothed), and their other...face.

Realizing he is now thinking of male models which would probably give someone the wrong idea of his love-life, he blinks and watches a furious Koizumi scold him for daydreaming.

At least Koizumi didn't do it.

♥

"Souda, no hard feelings, but did you put rose petals in my bed while I was sleeping last night?!" Hinata rushes.

"D'huuuh?!" is Souda's intelligent reply, featuring a shocked face and breakfast falling out his mouth. "Wait - wait - wait, you mean some chick put roses in your bed?!"

Hinata grows worried watching his friend's eyes glitter. "Well only Sonia or Koizumi could've done it, but I asked them and they said no."

Or at least a version of "no."

"Hm, yeah, yeah they seem plausible," concludes Souda. "Except Pekoyama."

"What? No, she's not the type."

"Actually, she's so mysterious we just might not know! Maybe that swordswoman has a soft spot for innocent, weak little Hinata - "

"I'm not innocent nor weak!"

"Whatev! You're like those harem boys in anime! Surrounded by bunch of hot girls who want you and you're too chicken to do anything!"

"I - I don't want to use them - "

"Look, rule of thumb," Souda says with a quiet voice, "when a girl wants you, you don't say no."

Hinata wrinkles his nose. Souda placing roses petals in a bed does sound plenty reasonable - if he were a girl. "You're a total pervert."

♥

Could, perhaps, Pekoyama Peko snuck into his room and left those petals? She is certainly agile enough. With that sword, she could use it as a makeshift step to clamber out rooms if the door was inaccessible, but that is purely hypothetical and untested.

She is resourceful enough to think fast; perhaps she could substitute water bottles as a shower if the shower ever broke. Maybe she can fit into tiny spaces.

But could this cold swordswoman have enough romance skills to adorn Hinata with rosiest red of petals? Hinata asks her just that (albeit less florid) during her sword practice.

"Rose petals?" says she. "No, I do not think I did that. I have someone more important in my life."

"O-Oh..." If she was going to respond like that...he wouldn't have minded if she said yes. "Then, see you."

"Before you go..." Her confident air crumbles; her stance is akin to a high school girl near her crush. "Do you think he might like those roses? Would it make him happy?"

Hinata coughs awkwardly, thinking of words. "Uh...yeah. If you love him a lot, that'd be nice."

Pekoyama smiles herself - a genuine smile that softens her red eyes and makes her skin almost glow. "Thank you. He would...definitely not admit he liked it, but I am certain he would."

"Okay...well, see you."

Hinata walks away, oddly hurt because he got rejected and gave relationship advice for his competition. He's friendzoned!

♥

Finding the truth is a lot more difficult than he expected. His friends are as rational as headless chickens - if not, even less so. His friends all have their one talent that makes them feel full of worth, confident, and happy (unlike himself) and it is where they truly shine in. But outside of that, they're not really good at functioning.

Hinata is at a complete loss. Who did it? Why can't he find the culprit? How can no one fit the criteria - wait a minute.

There is one being that knows the workings of everything on this island. Hinata inhales and cup his hands around his mouth. "Monokuma!"

"Do you need me?" is the bear's cheeky response after appearing from...wherever he was.

"You know everything that goes on here, right?"

"Of course!" He almost purrs. "I know where everyone is, how much food they eat in the morning, the weather forecast for the rest of your lives. Sun days forever!"

"Right. You know that I woke up covered in rose petals. Who did it?"

"Oh that? That interested me, too." He smiles innocently. "I have no idea who did it."

Hinata Hajime does not believe this for a second. "What do you want? I'm willing to make a deal."

"How flattering, but I can't accept it. This bear really has no idea how those flowers got on you!"

"What do you mean you don't know? Why are you keeping it a secret? What's the point?"

"There IS no secret! I really do not know who put those horrible flowers on you! If you wanna keep accusing me, I'll just show the video of you covered in petals - "

"No. Thanks for nothing."

Monokuma leaves. How could he not know? He has to know. How on earth could the bear not know something? Desperation beginning to seep in, Hinata thinks he'll have to check out the boys. And the only boy who'd be remotely interested in him could be that unpredictable Lucky Student, Komaeda Nagito.

He is aware Komaeda is tied up at the moment (cue drum solo), but, heck, anything could be possible with a boy having powerful luck. Aside for the fact he was unlucky enough to get caught.

Ignoring his cold gut and numb arms, Hinata bites back his fear and enters the room in which Komaeda lays on the floor, tied with a rope more than likely to bruise his thin skin and possibly itch.

"Well if it isn't Hinata-kun! I feel so grateful to see you here visiting me!"

Hinata fights back the urge to grimace. "Um, listen, I know this is going to sound weird, but this morning...did you escape this place?"

"If I did, I'd only go to the bathroom," Komaeda states, smiling. "Souda-kun and Nidai-kun aren't so willing to let me go."

"...do you need to...?"

The lucky boy laughs, a tinge insane. "No, no, I've been in positions like these before. I can hold my own."

what

Hinata tugs at the tie around his neck. "Then...goodbye for now." He certainly doesn't want to let him loose, much less talk about his apparent betrayal.

"What? Leaving so soon? Hinata-kun, the murders still go on! What are you going to do? I have plans - "

He shuts the door and lets out a deep breath.

No, Komaeda Nagito did not do it.


End file.
